


Scales to Climb

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a child that held nothing but innocence and excitement in her eyes, Tiki remembered. But before she knew it, the child had grown and those eyes became full of bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales to Climb

The Voice, the people of Valm called her.

She used to not understand the extent of her duties, didn't understand what it meant to be a Divine Dragon, what being a _manakete_ meant. The price for this understanding came in a time that was long, long after all of her friends had passed away and she was left alone, in a world of peace she helped build but was no longer a part of.

Naga whispered in her mind and she tried to relay her messages as clearly as she could. It was something she knew only she could do. Before she knew it though, people had come to worship _her._ It was... strange. Odd. It felt as if she had truly become an ephemeral being and no longer existed with humans even if she was every bit as mortal as them.

It bothered her. Humans were endlessly fascinating creatures but she did not like the attention they gave her, did not like the fawning and flattering they tripped over themselves to give to her. Towns had become like a foreign entity to her and she could no longer recognize what she used to love so much about them.

It made her nauseous, mind whirling with how everything seemed _so_ familiar, yet _not._ It was terrifying. Altea disappeared and with it, the memories she held dear were also fading away. She could no longer recognize the new towns and cities that were always falling and rising.

She wanted nothing more to do with humans. So she retreated, back into the forests, back into the nature that had remained in the same time as her.

Centuries, millenniums, _time_ passed.

Still, people came to visit. In exchange for telling Naga their prayers, she asked them for news of the outside world. Very rarely, she also ventured out, keeping to herself as she tried to see what had changed or what was still changing with the world. She strayed to the side, never stepping into town, always watching from afar, observing the world that had left her behind. She didn't know when her smile became a smirk full of bitterness and resignation.

Naga sometimes communed with her, mainly to tell her of the whereabouts of Falchion and the royal family that could command the powerful weapon in times of urgency. But other than that, she was... detached from the outside world. It was moving ahead of her and she could no longer bring herself to care unless the world was under attack.

Her days blurred together and she wasn't aware of how much time had passed. The seasons always came and went, and Tiki remained the same through it all.

On a day that was just like any other though, she remembered a family that came. She would have paid them no heed, had she not thought they were dressed in strange garments that she couldn't recognize at all. That immediately grabbed her interest. They were such simple clothes that when they introduced themselves as the Chon'sin royal family, it was an understatement to say Tiki was surprised.

Chon'sin... she couldn't quite remember where exactly it was but she had heard stories of their warriors, of how their fighting style was like watching a beautiful dance of death. And now, she could see, how they held their swords at their waist, peculiarly curved unlike the straight broadswords she was used to seeing, along with the minimal amount of armor they wore, at least, in contrast to the armored knights Tiki was used to.

What she remembered the most though, was a young girl, whose eyes and passion had a bright and childish fire to them.

Even then, Say'ri's eyes were always serious.

 

* * *

 

Their parents no longer came to visit as frequently, but Say'ri and Yen'fay did. She had a strange manner of speech, Tiki noticed. It was... distracting, because it reminded her of things that were both familiar and unfamiliar to her. Even the way she held her sword seemed... old, traditional. But it wasn't the only aspect about her that was... intriguing to Tiki.

Say'ri was always honest about everything, down to the way she tried to emulate her brother. She tried to take long strides as he did, hold herself upright as he did, remain steadfast as he did.

Yen'fay was a quiet man but with his sister, his smiles became free and spirited. He had always kept his distance and Tiki wasn't sure if she wanted his company or not. He seemed... too serious for her and it felt as if trying to ask him to treat her any less than a deity was something akin to blasphemy in his eyes. His hair was as white as snow, a sharp contrast to the darkness of his sister's hair.

The difference though, was Say'ri held curiosity in her eyes. It was something Tiki wanted to take advantage of, but she kept her distance; alongside that curiosity, there was also awe and fear.

“You are a princess of Chon'sin, but also 'tis your duty to protect The Voice,” Yen'fay had said to Say'ri. Tiki's ears twitched as she tried to listen.

“But is The Voice not a dragon? Is she not more powerful than me? Perhaps I will get in her way instead!” She could hear Say'ri exclaim. It made the corners of Tiki's mouth twitch.

“Aye, but there are some things that The Voice cannot protect herself against. This is why we are there, to lend our aid to her as best as we can. This is our task, as the royal family of Chon'sin.” Yen'fay's voice was somber as he spoke. “If there be any event where I cannot protect The Voice, then that duty falls to you.”

“What?” Tiki watched as Say'ri shook her head, anger on her face. “Brother, why do you speak of such nonsense? We will protect The Voice _together!_ ”

And Tiki was treated to the sight of Say'ri running up to her, ignoring Yen'fay's protests of not to disturb The Voice. Tiki opened an eye, blinking down at her. Say'ri trembled but drew herself up to her full height. Tiki had to fight against a smile because Say'ri as she was now... she was only about half of Tiki's height and where Tiki rested on her perch, she was even smaller. Even so, she kept her back straight and eyes completely serious as she stared up at her.

“I swear, by my blade, that I will defend you with everything I have!” she swore solemnly, bobbing her head up and down before she knelt.

It was... endearing, Tiki had to admit. Even Yen'fay had to smile at that.

They visited at sporadic times throughout the year. When Tiki had first seen Say'ri, she was so young that Tiki couldn't tell if she was either male or female, with her hair so short. The only way she could tell was how her clothes were worn different than her father and brother, similar to her mother instead, and always of the color purple. She fancied the light shade of purple, lavender, if Tiki remembered what it was called.

The next time she had seen young Say'ri, she always had a sword in her hands, ready for practice and lessons at any moment. In another moment, Say'ri had grown taller though she was still shorter than Tiki, just a little under her chin now, with her body lean and lithe from all the years of training.

There was one instance where she had come alone though. Though Tiki slept often and preferred not to be awake if there was no need for her to be so, she cracked an eye open at this strange occurrence. Say'ri froze when she realized Tiki was staring at her.

“You've come alone,” Tiki only said simply. “You are Say'ri, yes?”

“A-aye,” Say'ri stammered, still frozen where she stood. “Y-you know of me, my lady?”

Tiki tilted her head. “Why wouldn't I?”

“I... I do not know how to answer that, my lady.”

“Honest, are you now?” Tiki smiled before she let out a yawn.

“Ah! I am bothering my lady. I will –”

“No worries. I am always asleep any other time of the day anyway.” Tiki leaned forward, staring at her curiously. “Now tell me, why have you come here?”

Say'ri's mouth was a thin line in her nervousness as she began to stammer. “M-my lady, I just... I... ah...” she was silent, most likely racking her mind on what to say. Tiki watched her, moving her head to lean against her hand.

“Do you wish to talk to me?”

“Fie! I could... not do something so... disrespectful!” Say'ri shook her head furiously.

“Having a chat with me is disrespectful?” Tiki cracked open her other eye. “I may be of a different species than you and have probably been alive longer than your nation has been existing, but we are still the same.”

“The same?” Say'ri blinked at her. She began to gape when Tiki hopped off her perch, coming closer. Tiki bent down, lifting Say'ri's hand, putting it to her chest. Tiki wanted to laugh at how flushed Say'ri suddenly became at the contact but that would have been inappropriate. Instead, she took a deep breath.

“See, my heart still beats. Just like you. We're not so different then, are we?” When Say'ri still said nothing, Tiki raised her hand to poke the young girl in the forehead.

“Ah!” Say'ri blinked, putting both of her hands where Tiki had poked her. Tiki only smiled, mischief in her eyes as she stood up.

“Um... if you... permit me to speak... how... many years?” Say'ri mumbled, trying to look everywhere except her. Tiki blinked, putting a hand to her face.

“Hm... how many years have gone by... I would ask for your calendar but I fear the one I am familiar with is already long antiquated...” Tiki hummed to herself as she thought. Finally, an idea came to her. “Tell me, do you know of the legend of the Hero-King?”

“Yes!” Say'ri nodded excitedly. “Two thousand years ago, the brave Hero-King Marth marched forth and slew the terrible Shadow Dragon!”

“Ah, yes. So that's how long it's been.” Tiki nodded. “I'm just about three thousand then? Give or take.”

“T-t-three thousand?!” Say'ri gaped at her. “Three... thousand!” she repeated again, incredulous.

“Yes. I'm rather old, aren't I?”

“Fie! On the contrary, my lady looks as if she hasn't aged a day!”

“Thanks.” Tiki crinkled her eyes with a laugh. “I'm still going to grow older than you too.” Say'ri gasped, blinking at her. “But don't imagine me as an old lady. Even I don't want to think about it.” She laughed again but this time, Say'ri didn't look embarrassed, only looking at her with both curiosity and – was that sadness?

“My lady...” Say'ri began, frowning, “'tis not a lonely existence though?”

“Lonely...” Tiki echoed. It was a word she was all too familiar acquainted with, the feeling something like a scale that cut at her from inside out at this point.

“You get used to it,” she finally said with a careless shrug. Say'ri didn't say anything at this point, but there was something in her eyes, something that made Tiki look away before it roused any emotions she did not want to feel right now.

The last thing she wanted was pity, especially from humans, _especially_ when she would outlive them and their legacies.

“So, Say'ri, if you have no further business, then...” she quirked a brow at her little visitor.

“Ah!” Say'ri blinked. “I... I am done. I merely wished to... talk to you,” she murmured, guilty look on her face. “My brother always said not to disturb you but...” she bowed. “Thank you for allowing someone like me some of your time. I swear by my sword that I will not be remiss in my duty to you!”

“Duty...” Tiki shook her head, sighing. “Well, off you go, before your brother gets worried and searches for you.”

“A-aye!” Say'ri gave her another bow and left.

She didn't think that it would be the last time Tiki would ever see Say'ri and Yen'fay.

When she realized, she was surprised to feel a strange pang inside, something she hadn't quite felt for a long time. They had been a common occurrence, a distraction to the monotony of her life. Was she... actually missing them?

She wondered how they looked now, how many years had passed since then. Would Say'ri still be practicing the sword, still following after Yen'fay? She remembered the hopeful look in Say'ri's eyes every time Yen'fay gave her praise, always so motivated and dedicated. Tiki remembered when that same look used to be reflected in her own eyes, when she wanted nothing but Mar-mar's attention.

That was... so long ago.

Tiki closed her eyes, dreaming of a time long gone, a bitter smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Regaining her power made her finally feel truly awake for the first time in centuries. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer cloudy and unfocused but full of clarity, sharp and aware. She felt the raw power underneath, surging through her, begging to be let loose. Looking around to gauge the situation, she realized that she had taken a while to regain her powers and now the army protecting her were close to fatigue and exhaustion.

Her first task then, was to get rid of the vile beings called the Risen. She grabbed her dragonstone and transformed, reveling in the moment when her vulnerable, soft body became hard and scaled. Her tiny hands became fearsome claws, ready to tear apart her enemies. Her body morphed into her much more familiar serpentine form, with the wings she sorely missed. She opened her maw and roared, a powerful rumble from deep within.

Tiki took to the sky, flapping her powerful wings, getting used to her form once again. The Risen were beginning to thin out but some of them managed to break through the army's defenses, gunning straight for her. She took a deep breath, feeling the flames inside her stomach, and let loose a shot. The Risen became engulfed in her breath, letting out a terrible screech before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. It made her smile, toothy and long.

She twisted her body to avoid the spear about to pierce into her. Not that it would have done good anyway, Tiki had three thousands years worth of scales that were still growing, and divine dragons were resilient above all others. Still, she didn't trust what sort of steel the Risen were holding. She swung her tail out, knocking the Risen off its wyvern before she tore her claws into the reanimated mount. She swung it into another Risen flier before the wyvern disappeared in a dark puff of smoke.

Tiki felt both exhilarated and refreshed, the thrill of battle pushing her into full wakefulness. It had truly been too long since she had fought seriously. She let out another roar, loud and challenging. She caught the attention of a wyvern rider, turning toward her. It regarded her for just a moment before turning back, slanted downward. Tiki could make out someone on the ground, trying to dodge the fliers and take them out at the same time but there was only so much one flightless person could do against fliers.

Tiki flew as fast as she could, barreling into the first Risen that looked at her, knocking both rider and wyvern off course. She trusted the person on the ground could take care of the rest and turned to the others. Swiftly, she dealt with them too, none of them a match for an awakened divine dragon, especially not one that was a child of Naga herself.

There was one more wyvern flier now, circling around her. The Risen moved first, swinging its axe out in a wide arc. Tiki easily dove, letting the axe swing over her before she slammed her body against the wyvern. The Risen fell off though it was not destroyed when it crashed to the ground. Tiki let loose the flames from her mouth to rid the wyvern before turning to the ground, descending.

But she stopped half-way, when she realized the figure on the ground approaching the Risen, sword drawn. When Tiki squinted her eyes, she noticed it was a woman, with a peculiarly curved sword that sparked some recognition.

Watching the Risen on the ground allowed Tiki to realize that Risen were _incredibly_ quick. In the air, they were at the mercy of their mounts but on solid land, the dead had no such things like physical constraints and limits as living things did. At the speed the Risen was rushing at the woman on the ground, Tiki wasn't even sure if she could match with it without completely ramming it into the ground and harming herself in the crash.

But she watched as the woman side-stepped at the last second, the Risen barreling past her into the ground as it tried to pivot after her. It stood up but not before the woman was already next to it. She slashed at its armor, decaying just like the rest of its body, the armor falling with a dull thud on the ground. The Risen did nothing but raise its axe, not even registering that it no longer had protection.

Tiki narrowed her eyes in the next second, realizing the woman had become a blur. She tried to follow the warrior but even to her draconian eyes, it was if the woman had disappeared and reappeared within the same second, already sheathing her sword in the next instant. The Risen dropped its axe to the ground and its body followed soon after, cut in half.

Tiki descended to the ground next to the woman, peering at her curiously. The woman was wearing clothes that didn't match the rest of the army. She couldn't recognize the Ylissian mark anywhere on her armor at least, though there was another emblem, something that seemed very faintly familiar. The purple color of her clothes made something begin to stir in her mind.

But the woman herself seemed familiar as well and Tiki struggled to remember who she was. The long, black hair brought back memories in Tiki as she struggled to recall who had that shade. The downside of living for centuries, Tiki had to remember with a resigned sigh, was remembering exactly who was who.

“My... my lady?” The woman whispered incredulously, her voice low and breathless. _That_ began to spark recognition. Tiki turned toward her, name on the tip of her tongue.

“You are...” she began, blinking as she struggled to recall who she was. The woman instantly went to her knees, bowing her head as close to the dirt as possible. That made Tiki blink and she turned to the woman fully.

“I am glad to see you are safe, my lady. I would have failed in my duty had harm come to you otherwise.”

 _Duty..._ Tiki bent down low, staring at the woman. “Say'ri?” she asked, growling in surprise.

“Aye,” she answered, though she still kept her head and eyes down. Tiki let out a snort of displeasure at her deference.

“Rise, please. You need not lower yourself so much.”

“I must disagree, but if my lady commands me so,” Say'ri rose to her feet, staring up at her, posture stiff. Tiki blinked, studying the woman before her.

Say'ri... had grown taller, much taller. Though Tiki was much larger right now, she had no doubt that once she reverted back to human form, Say'ri would tower over her. Her sword arm was sure and confident, compared to the sloppiness and clumsiness of her younger days. She held herself with an elegance and grace that had never been present, all her movements deliberate and precise. She was... beautiful, Tiki had to think.

But though Say'ri's eyes were attentive right now, with Tiki's eyes, she could see the hint of bags underneath, how her face was drawn and haggard as if she hadn't slept for days. She no longer had that childish fire in her eyes and Tiki was shocked to find they were listless. Underneath the strength emanating from her, there was an underlying sense of restrained anger and bitterness, waiting to lash out.

It made Tiki think of broken steel.

 

* * *

 

If there was something Tiki didn't think she would ever see herself do again, it was marching with an army. It was also with the greatest irony that the head of the army was the Exalt, one of Marth's descendants. When she looked at him though, he didn't invoke the same feeling as Marth did, instead stirring her recollections of a different man much earlier in her memory. But his daughter...

Every time she saw Lucina, she had to remind herself that she wasn't Marth, that he was already long gone and she was _Lucina,_ no matter how much of his presence she bore in her soul.

Traveling back to the past seemed so far-fetched and it surprised Tiki to know that Naga had the strength to do so. Was her mother even more powerful and omnipresent than she thought? It was... a strange and unsettling thought. Ever since having to come back into constant interaction with humans, Tiki often found herself with thoughts she hadn't had in the past thousand years.

“My lady?” Tiki blinked, broken out of her musings, and turned to who had addressed her. Say'ri stood next to her, a tall and imposing figure, watching her warily. It was a better look than earlier, where her stare was so hard that Tiki was sure the fortress in front of them would have surely crumbled from their weight.

“Say'ri, I thought you would be helping with the rest of the preparations?” Tiki asked. She had no doubt that their next mission was one Say'ri would not absolutely fail.

“Aye, but they are done now. At any moment, we shall march.” Her hands twitched, an action Tiki noticed. “Soon...” she murmured, balling her hands into fists now. Tiki said nothing, watching her guard carefully, a frown on her face.

Say'ri had remained steadfast and dedicated as she always had been, that much was true. It was certainly something to be admired, her perseverance and loyalty. The way she tailed after Tiki endlessly and insisting she stay by her side for the sake of her safety gave her some amusement, she had to confess. Tiki's scales were surely harder than Say'ri's own prized swords, she wanted to argue, but that would hurt Say'ri's pride if she said so. And it wasn't as if Tiki could stay transformed for a long time either, forced to remain in her manakete form.

There was something in those eyes though, something Tiki could feel brewing underneath. Tiki enjoyed teasing her and trying to make her lighten up but Say'ri always remained guarded, as if something was holding her back. She always spoke of duty and Tiki felt as if the word was a barrier, one Tiki couldn't penetrate.

Perhaps it was duty that Say'ri used to push away everyone. As Tiki continued to spend her days watching her, she noticed that while Say'ri was polite, she maintained distance with the rest of the army. The only person she was willing to have more than polite conversation was with Robin, but he didn't really count, not when he made an effort to talk to _everyone._ If she wasn't trailing behind Tiki, she was always training or taking care of her weapons. The way she moved though, Tiki felt as if there was no life behind her actions, as if she was a machine. Though she still had that flame in her eyes, they were no longer passionate of the things she loved, only full of vengeance and anger.

Yen'fay's death... though Tiki did not know him very well, she was surprised to notice that she also felt saddened to hear the news. She remembered his tall back, his smiles and laughter as he spoke to Say'ri, of how he tried to be stern with his sister but would ultimately indulge her. And to lose him under such terrible circumstances! Tiki couldn't even begin to imagine what Say'ri had to be going through.

Tiki once thought that when Say'ri grew up, she wouldn't have been able to look past the child she knew, the one that dogged Yen'fay's every step and grinned widely at his praise. But as she watched Say'ri now, she realized she couldn't be further from the truth. If not for her long hair and her fondness for purple that had stayed, Tiki would have surely thought her to be a different person, someone who only bore the same name with a different soul.

When the horn for marching blared out, Tiki studied Say'ri, watched as she stiffened and held her hand on her swords with a tenseness that seemed so unnatural on the girl Tiki remembered. It suddenly made her aware of how much time had passed, how fast it would continue to do so, and that even Tiki was powerless before it.

Tiki stayed silent, closing her eyes, hand wrapped around her dragonstone. She hoped allowing Say'ri her vengeance would offer her peace, even if only a little.

 

* * *

 

It was certainly a day Tiki would remember for the rest of her life.

She remembered the moment clearly, could recall the terrible, agonizing scream of Grima as the final blow was struck against him, dealt by his own Avatar. His body began to disappear, the shadowy scales crumbling away. She remembered the panic everyone had when the ground underneath them began to disappear, couldn't help but laugh when even Say'ri looked frantic, eyes wide with disbelief at everything. Tiki trusted Naga to give them aid (and at the very least, she had her own wings) and she did, her mother warping everyone back down to the earth before they all fell to their deaths.

After... afterward... _then_ came the joy and exhilaration once the realization hit, as everyone began to cheer. The Fell Dragon was defeated, gone forever. Even Tiki couldn't stop the infectious rapture that swept through the army from getting to her.

But it was a double-edged sword, for their prized tactician had given themselves away to make this happiness possible. She remembered the tactician, how it stirred memories deep inside her whenever she saw him, of how his likeliness was even closer to her beloved, moreso than Exalt Chrom. He was adored by everyone. She felt as if they had lost another person to the cruel twist of fate, but Naga said that if their bonds were strong enough, they could come back. Tiki always believed in the words of her mother.

Say'ri remained unconvinced though and Tiki couldn't fault her. After all, it had seemed as if the tactician had disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces behind. Say'ri was the last person to have hope for someone beloved to come back alive.

Even so, there was no denying the Fell Dragon was gone, no longer free to spread his horrible wings across the world. The celebrations were on a grand scale, incredibly so, that the last time Tiki could remember celebrating something so large was when Medeus was defeated and the world was overjoyed.

Through it all though, Say'ri's face remained pensive and wistful, always staring out toward the sky, as if expecting Grima to come back, to unleash his terror across the world again.

“Say'ri, if you keep that gloomy disposition about you, people will think that we really didn't defeat the Fell Dragon,” Tiki teased. Say'ri startled before blinking at her.

“... my apologies, my lady. I did not mean to be...”

“Even just for right now, you cannot share in our joy?” Tiki clicked her tongue. “You are also a hero who helped vanquish Grima. You should partake in your own celebration!”

“The same goes for you too, my lady.” Say'ri bowed her head. “You were also instrumental for aiding us. Why not spend more time amongst the others before you return?”

“I aim to do so, but,” Tiki paused, smiling at Say'ri, “would it not be better with you at my side? The more company, the merrier, they say.”

Say'ri coughed into her hand, a pink hue coming onto her face, as it often did when Tiki spoke as such. Her eyes widened when Tiki grabbed her arm, trying to tug her into the crowd.

“How am I to enjoy myself if you are not?” Tiki thought that would bring down Say'ri's resistance but surprisingly, Say'ri held on, stopping Tiki in her tracks.

“I...” Say'ri was struggling to speak, frowning at her. “My lady... you need not concern yourself with me. Surely, there is better company for you to enjoy.”

“But I want _yours,_ ” Tiki replied, patiently so. “Long you've stood by my side, always faithfully, but never as a friend. I find that terribly lonesome.” She tugged on Say'ri's arm again. “Would you not permit me the pleasure of your presence?”

“Fie, my lady!” Say'ri shook her head. “I am the one graced with your presence.” Her voice trailed off at the end. Tiki let go of her arm and moved to stand in front of her, peering up.

“Say'ri, if something troubles you, please, allow me to hear it.”

“Nay, 'tis nothing,” Say'ri murmured, convincing no one. Tiki had no choice but to strike at the heart of the matter, knowing they would get no where if this was never addressed. It was an issue that had always eluded her, not knowing when was the right time to properly bring it up. But right now seemed as good a time as any better, when Say'ri was clearly being her most stubborn and troubled.

“Do you think about Yen'fay?” She knew she hit the mark when Say'ri froze. Say'ri turned away from her but Tiki reached out, touching her arm softly this time. “Don't close yourself off. Please,” she pleaded.

It was a tense moment as Tiki held her breath, watching her guard. Finally, Say'ri let out a breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, her face was drawn and haggard.

“Someone such as me should not be allowed to enjoy such festivities,” she whispered harshly.

“Say'ri.” Tiki gripped her arm. “If you truly believe so, then would that not render Yen'fay's sacrifice worthless?”

“What?!” Say'ri snapped her head at her. Tiki could see it, see the anger underneath at her insinuation, but she needed to continue if she had to get Say'ri to see her way.

“Your brother died so you could have a future. Would you dishonor his death by wallowing in such self-pity?”

“What do you know!?” Say'ri snapped, gritting her teeth. “Yen'fay... my brother... he died knowing that I believed him to be a villain until the very end! To die so shamefully...” she clenched her fists tightly. “'Tis not unfair to him!? He thought only to protect me and I was foolish to believe I was the only one who knew what justice was!”

Tiki was silent as she listened to Say'ri's outburst. Say'ri's breath came out in short puffs, trying to calm herself down. But Tiki blinked at the tears and she saw it, the deep guilt in her eyes. Say'ri turned away before she could say anything.

“Please... please leave me be. I do not wish for my lady to see me so pathetic right now.” Say'ri's voice was barely above a whisper. Tiki wanted to speak but realized it wasn't her place any longer. She bowed her head, murmuring a soft farewell before walking away.

Tiki walked through the festival, taking in the sights. However, even crowded as it was, the people split apart like a wave, staring at her both reverently and cowed. It made her stop walking, made her look around, made her clench her hands into tiny balls. As briskly as possible, she found an empty space that had few humans, though whatever few there were still cast a wary eye on her. It didn't matter to her, not when she transformed and took to the sky.

The festival lights paled in comparison to the stars above. She hovered in the sky, staring up at them wistfully. Everyone she loved became a star in the sky and Tiki would always be left alone.

“Tiki!” She blinked and turning her head revealed Nowi flapping excitedly toward her. “What are you doing all high up in the sky for? All the fun's down there!” She spun in the air as if to prove her point.

“Nowi.” Tiki turned to face her, shaking her head. “It's too much excitement for someone as old as me.”

“Really?” Nowi frowned at her, wings fluttering slowly. “I mean, I'm not as old as _you,_ but I'm pretty much older than everyone and the adults all look at me like I'm like their children! I'm still having a lot of fun though,” she said with a grin.

“That is good for you, Nowi. You should take care to have as much pleasure as you can.”

“But what about you, Tiki?” Nowi turned her attention to the stars. “What are you doing up here? Watching the stars?”

“Yes...” Tiki hummed to herself. “The last time I was in such a large celebration was... thousands of years ago... when the Shadow Dragon was defeated.”

“Wooooow,” Nowi blinked at her. “That's so... _long_.”

“... it is.”

“Then doesn't mean you should enjoy this one right now?” Nowi turned to the ground below them. “If the last one you had was thooooousands of years ago, then that mean you haven't experienced something like this in a while! Shouldn't you go down and have fun?”

“Hm...” Tiki sighed. “It is true that it's been a long time since I've been to a festival on such a grand scale... but...” she let out another sigh. “Back then, all my friends were alive. Here, I barely know anyone. It is... not the same, you see?”

“Huh? What are you saying?” Nowi fluttered next to her. “You know me! And you know the rest of the army! And even if you don't, that's why we can always make new friends!”

“It... it is not so simple, Nowi,” Tiki said quietly.

“Sure it is!” If they were in their human forms, Tiki would have raised a brow at her. She had to settle for a snort. “And well, your friends back then, I don't think they would have wanted to see you all by yourself, all lonely and not having fun while everyone else is.” Nowi scratched her head. “We're gonna live for an awfully long time. It'd be boring if we didn't have fun with humans from time to time, wouldn't it?” She turned her head to the festivities below them, waving her head sadly.

“I know we're gonna outlive them all... which means I need to make the most memories with them right now, so when I look up into the stars, I'll have more than one memory of them to remember, and then I can share them with everyone,” she said quietly.

Tiki slowly turned to her. Nowi's excited demeanor changed and her wings flapped slowly. “I don't want to think about them leaving me, but that's what's going to happen,” Nowi said in a soft voice, “I don't want to look back and think to myself what if I had done this with them or done that. I'm just gonna do it so I can remember later 'yeah, I totally did everything I could with them!' They're gonna be gone before I know it and leave me behind, but then _I_ can be the one to tell everyone how cool and awesome everyone was. Is!”

“Nowi...” Tiki could only whisper, staring at her incredulously.

“Sorry, you must think I'm kind of childish huh?” Nowi laughed nervously.

Tiki shook her head. “On the contrary, I remember when I used to think like you... but that was a long time ago...” She reached out, patting Nowi on the head. “Your words and innocence... they've helped me remember what I should have kept close...”

If any of her old friends saw her now, she would be completely unrecognizable to them, she thought. She remembered her younger self, when she was as old as Nowi, young and excited, bouncing all over the place. Mar-mar would always tolerate her, smiling and indulging her and there were even times Caeda would join in too. Xane would always play tricks on her but she remembered how he took extra care trying not to show his hatred for humans in front of her. Ban-ban was strict when he had to be but she remembered how he smiled so fondly as they traveled together, how every new sight made Tiki's eyes sparkle with anticipation, and how he would always explain everything so patiently to her.

They gave her so much happiness and joy, showed her the wonders of the world when she knew nothing. But after they had gone... she was loathe to admit how bitter she grew, at the world, at everything. But after saving the world again... maybe... there was still a place for her here. Though it could never live up to those precious times she had back when she was a child, it didn't mean she couldn't form new memories to add.

“Nowi,” Tiki said after a while, noticing Nowi was staring at her strangely. “Thank you.”

“Huh? For what?”

Tiki bent down, knocking her head against Nowi's. “For helping me remember that we're not alone.”

“Of course!” Nowi spun in the air. “And well, we'll have each other, at least. I won't be growing old completely alone!”

“Yes...” Tiki had to laugh. “You'll see me become an even older lady before you yourself will. It'll show you a taste of what you'll eventually be.”

“Eeeeh...” Nowi made such a face that Tiki had to laugh at her.

“Anyway, perhaps we should be getting back to our celebration? I am sure they are wondering where _you_ are, if you are not livening up the party.”

“Oh! That's right! I promised I'd join in their flying competition!”

“You should get to that,” Tiki said. She gave another pat to Nowi's head. “Join me sometime and we'll watch the stars together.”

Nowi grinned at her before waving goodbye, descending back down to join the rest of the humans, her friends. Tiki remained in the air for a little longer though, thinking to herself.

Tiki was a creature of the past. She had always believed so and allowed herself to become lost within time. Everyone she held dear had already disappeared from the world and she would still continue to live, to see their legacies fall and rise, to see them fade from history. The thought always made her sad and lonely, and she hated that feeling of saying goodbye, especially when the farewells eventually became forever.

But what she had also forgotten was the joy of meeting new people, of forming new connections and being able to bond with others. She felt it, when she told her stories to the army, when she spoke to Nowi, when she teased Say'ri, when she told of Marth's legacy to Lucina. When the Fell Dragon threatened to destroy the world, her first reaction was anger that something would dare to destroy the world she and her friends helped saved from the Shadow Dragon. But her bitterness didn't allow her to dwell on the feeling, made her forget that there were still wonderful things in the world to experience.

Tiki began her descent down, still contemplating. When she landed, she immediately took human form again, walking briskly through the crowd. The bustle of the crowd no longer sounded like grating noise to her. She reveled in the wonderful camaraderie she could hear, basking in the warmth she could now feel. She would have stayed to chat with some of the curious onlookers but there was someone she still needed to see right now, someone else she wanted to enjoy her time with.

When she came back to Say'ri, she no longer had tears on her face but there was a new tiredness to her that wasn't present before.

“My lady,” she greeted as soon as Tiki drew closer.

“Say'ri,” Tiki returned, standing in front of her.

“I... I must apologize, my lady.” Say'ri hung her head in shame. “I did not mean to snap at you... 'twas rude of me.”

“No, do not apologize.” Tiki shook her head. “I spoke of things provocatively in an attempt to force your hand to me. I should apologize to you for speaking so deceitfully.”

“Nay, I must thank you for that.” Say'ri sighed but she had a bitter smile on. “'Twas foolish to think that I was strong to bear my guilt.” She let out a shaky breath.

“Say'ri.” Tiki's voice was soft. “I apologize for dredging up memories that should have been buried, but to see you suffering so when you've been by my side for so long, I could not bear it any longer.”

“My lady...” Say'ri's voice was uncertain. “Why... why do you do so much for me? I am but a lowly servant, sworn to protect and serve –”

“No, you are not.” Tiki took Say'ri's hand between hers. “Say'ri, we have laughed and eaten together. We have ridden into battle and bled together. We were both on the back of Grima to save our future. Can you not tell me that we aren't equals?”

“E-equals?” Say'ri gasped, as if the word was foreign to her. Seeing Say'ri react so, it made an anger in Tiki rise. “You are... The Voice!”

“And what of it!” Tiki shook her head. “You forget, even if I am manakete and have lived for countless centuries, I am still mortal in the end.” She smiled painfully but quickly shook her head. “Even if it is a long time off, I too will also pass away.”

“My lady–” Say'ri began but Tiki cut her off with a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, her hands twitching as if she was ready to tear Tiki's hand away from her face.

“Say'ri, you focus too much on duty and obligations. Might you call my own name instead of putting me at a distance?” _That_ received a stronger response than earlier, when Say'ri's eyes widened and she gaped soundlessly. It almost made Tiki forget her anger and smile.

“I think you are a beautiful person, Say'ri. You are someone I would like to keep close to my side, not as a guard or servant, but as someone I wish to remember fondly in my memories. I think it a great disservice to you if I could not remember you otherwise.” Tiki moved her hand to brush against Say'ri's cheek.

Say'ri glanced at the hand on her cheek, blinking. Slowly, she took it in her own hands, pulling it down. Her face was pained as she stared at their hands. “My lady –” Tiki cut her off with a click of her tongue. It made Say'ri let out a breath through her nose. “You still remain stubborn as ever.”

“You don't know how hardheaded I truly am,” Tiki joked.

“I... do not wish to find out.” Say'ri closed her eyes. “What would you have me do? I swore to vengeful justice and with these same hands, stole the life of my brother from me. My own flesh and blood! Would you not call that unfair? These same hands you wish to hold... what duty can I swear to you when I have been blind in my own judgment?”

“But it is not your _duty_ I want, Say'ri.” If Tiki were younger, maybe a thousand years ago, she would have stomped her foot. As it was, she only let out a frustrated growl. “Say'ri... to see you in such pain, it pains my heart as well. I wish to help you, but I do not know how to do so unless you let me.” Tiki gripped Say'ri's hand. “Loss... is painful. But your brother... what he wanted for you was for you to _live._ He was even willing to die a villain for you to do so! Now that you know the truth, the only thing you can do is to honor his memory, because _you_ are still living! Because _we_ are still living.”

When Say'ri said nothing, staring down at the ground, Tiki squeezed her hands, hoping they helped reassure Say'ri that she was still there. Say'ri let out a gasp but did not pull away, only closing her eyes tightly.

“The memory of my brother...” Say'ri began to speak, “he was always doing so much for me. I repaid his trust by instantly calling him a fiend of the blackest heart when he sided with the killers of our parents!” Say'ri took a deep breath. It took longer for her to continue speaking. When she did, her voice was shaky and broken. Tiki nearly flinched when the wetness splashed down on their hands.

“I will... have to rectify this. I will pray... that my parents forgive my foolish blunder... I will spend the rest of my life doing so, and telling everyone... that Yen'fay... was the most honorable of us all.”

Tiki smiled with her as Say'ri continued to weep, the tears falling on their hands. She said nothing, running her thumb over Say'ri in what she hoped was a soothing motion. Ban-ban often did it with her and she hoped it had the same effect here.

Finally, Say'ri was silent, releasing Tiki's hands to dab at her eyes. Her eyes were red and nose puffy but she still looked beautiful, Tiki thought. “Thank you,” she whispered. Tiki only smiled at her, about to ask if Say'ri wanted to enjoy the rest of the celebrations before Say'ri reached out, hand above her shoulder. Tiki watched it tremble, hovering in indecision. Finally, Say'ri allowed her hand to rest upon her shoulder, a soft but uncertain touch.

Say'ri's face was solemn as she gazed at her. “My lady – nay, Tiki,” she began, pausing to take a deep breath. “I fear... my lifetime is but a few short days compared to yours. Would you still have me, knowing that I cannot stay for long?”

Though Tiki was surprised, she answered instantly. “Without a moment's hesitation,” she said earnestly. “I am used to loss. Do not deprive me from the joy of ever _having_.”

Say'ri's lips quirked upward at her response. She reached down, to hold one of Tiki's hands. Bending slightly, she pressed her lips to it in a soft touch, holding it reverently. Tiki blinked at the sight, feeling her own cheeks become warm in embarrassment for the first time.

“Then, I am yours.”

Tiki curled her fingers around Say'ri's, letting out a pleased chuckle before she tugged Say'ri along, to enjoy the rest of the celebrations with their friends.

 

* * *

 

Spring was always a wonderful season, Tiki had to think. Everything was always so cold during winter and even Tiki had professed to sleeping through some of them so she could wake up when it was warmer. The snow that fell would cover everything and it would make Tiki feel too somber, and it would make her _remember._ When spring came, everything woke and was alive once more, with the chirping of birds, buzzing of insects, the sound of _life._

Tiki lifted the cup, drinking the sweet alcohol she was given. Sake, if she recalled. She continued to stare out into the courtyard, her legs idly swinging from where she sat. Her legs were much too short to reach the bottom of the ground, but the better for her to stretch her legs. The pink petals from the trees fluttered all outside, swaying in the wind. Cherry blossoms, Tiki remembered. She glanced to her side, sighing fondly when she realized her companion had dozed off again.

She moved the cup to her other side as she settled next to Say'ri, trying to be as careful as possible. It didn't work, and Say'ri was soon blinking herself awake, yawning groggily.

“... my apologies, I fell asleep,” she murmured sleepily. Tiki shook her head and reached down to grab another cup, holding it up for Say'ri to drink from. She did so, and it was only until she pushed her hand away lightly that Tiki put it back down.

“If you're not careful, you'll be sleeping more than me,” Tiki teased.

“I believe I am still far from you,” Say'ri murmured with a gentle sigh, “though my own strength is fad–”

“Shh,” Tiki moved a finger to Say'ri's lips, shushing her. Say'ri only shook her head, amused, but her eyes remained wistful as she leaned against her shoulder. Tiki raised her hand, letting it run through Say'ri's silken, gray locks.

“May I ask something of you, my lady?” Say'ri whispered. Her voice had grown lower, huskier but Tiki could still understand her, as clear as day. Tiki glanced at her, bemused.

“You speak so formally, Say'ri! What is it?”

Say'ri paused to clear her throat. She was doing that a lot, Tiki noticed. Say'ri pushed off her shoulder, folding her hands in her lap. She turned to Tiki, her back straight. Though there were lines on her face, Say'ri still looked every bit as powerful and beautiful as before. Her eyes, once sparkling with youthful vigor, were now old and wise, crinkled with age. Even so, Tiki still loved looking at them.

Tiki opened her mouth to speak, glancing over at Say'ri, until she realized Say'ri staring at her oddly. It made her pause, her own mood changing to reflect the sudden somberness of Say'ri's face. Her eyes were always serious, Tiki remembered.

“These years... are only a tiny drop in your life,” Say'ri murmured.

“They are,” Tiki answered simply. She reached down to take another sip of the cup, feeling the alcohol burning through her throat.

“Soon... soon... I...” Say'ri trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Tiki glanced at her, amused.

“Shall I already think of what to tell everyone? 'Say'ri, the ruler of Chon'sin, lover of cabbages and everything aquatic, the best skin diver of the army–”

“Tiki!” Say'ri's voice was scandalized. Tiki couldn't help the laughter, chuckling.

“I'll take that as a no.” Tiki reached out, pulling one of Say'ri's hands into her own.

Say'ri's hands were always full of callouses, from practicing the sword and training. But when she ran her fingers over them, there were new lines that weren't callouses. Her grip was still firm, but the powerful strength that Tiki could recognize was beginning to wane. Say'ri turned her hand over, cradling Tiki's hands, bony fingers wrapping around them. Instead of making Tiki sad, it made her smile.

“These hands have helped protect this world that we hold dear,” Tiki murmured, “it is only fitting that they are allowed to grow old.” She leaned forward, bringing her hands up to Say'ri's face, cradling it gently. Rising to her knees, she softly pressed her mouth to Say'ri's forehead, smoothing back the lines of worry with her hand.

She knew what Say'ri wished to say. It was always like her to worry so much. Already, they had received letters that some of their friends were beginning their ascent to the night sky. When Tiki came to visit, the children that had been but tiny babes were now taller than her, with full faces and bright eyes as they thanked their parents and her for giving them a future to look forward to.

“Nay, I mean to speak of who will take care of you when I am gone.” Say'ri smiled wryly at her. She patted her head, full of graying hairs. “Most of this is from trying to make sure you didn't wander off or get in trouble. How terribly flighty you were!”

“I will commend your effort,” Tiki said, moving her hand to smooth back Say'ri's hair. “I'll mention it to future generations.”

“Fie! That would make it look as if I worried after you in excess!”

“That isn't really far from the truth.”

“... my lady.”

“I jest.” Tiki smiled. She settled back down, leaning against Say'ri once more. They continued to watch the cherry blossoms fall, nothing but a shower of pink petals floating all around. It was a beautiful scenery, Tiki had to admit, and she was glad she was able to come down and see them this year with Say'ri still at her side.

“Tiki.” At the sound of her name, she glanced over at Say'ri, whose face was studying her. “Are... are you happy?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tiki looked up at the sky, still bright out right now. She remembered the list of things she had to do for her new friends: watching the stars with Nowi, a solemn promise to Lucina to keep the world she desperately fought to save safe forever, a quiet favor from Say'ri to lay Yen'fay's favorite flowers upon his grave when she no longer could.

She remembered everything, closing her eyes as she did so. She reached out, grasping Say'ri's hand, holding it tightly as an anchor. “I am,” she said quietly, opening her eyes slowly.

But Say'ri's eyes continued to bore into her, knowing there was more that Tiki wished to say. She remembered when Say'ri was young, with her eyes always so serious, still stumbling along her road to life. Now, having lived a full life, Say'ri's eyes held nothing but endless patience, along with a wish for Tiki to be honest with her and speak her heart as she once bade Say'ri herself to do. Ah, for Tiki to be seen through so easily, she really had let her guard down after so long!

When Say'ri laid her other hand atop of hers, holding her hand so gently in between both of her own in a silent plead, Tiki had no choice but to relent. She remembered her words on that day, knew that keeping silent any longer would have been disrespectful to their promise of equals. It was something she had always known, had finally resolved to always make the best out of now but still hurt deep inside when forced to dwell on it.

Tiki finally spoke, voice quiet and full of longing.

“When you become a star, tell everyone that I miss them so.”


End file.
